There are many scenarios in which a user is attending a meeting such as a conference call or a talk in which the user is not an active participant, but acts as more of a passive listener. Conference calls and presentations (or talks) are a way of life for people working in offices, businesses, universities, and other similar settings. It is recognized that most conferencing is done by audio calls, and the amount of time spent on audio conference calls is expected to grow. In this context, there is an opportunity to efficiently fit a physical activity during these times for the purpose of attaining pre-defined fitness and health goals.